To Live for Love
by antica
Summary: How can a chat room conversation turn into telephone calls into true love when dating is forbidden in the world they live in? Based on real events
1. Prologue

Antica: Hi everybody, It's me with another story……it's defiantly k/k and maybe other pairs….not sure yet……we'll see how it goes

**This story is based on a REAL story; I personally know the characters that Kenshin and Kaoru will be playing**

**Very important note MUST READ:** this may be based on a true story, but I set the time in an alternate universe

Summary:

How can a chat room conversation turn into telephone calls into true love when dating is forbidden in the word they live in?

* * *

**Prologue:**

In a world where dating is forbidden. Where girls hang out with girls and boys hang out with boys. Both genders have nothing to with each other, no contact with the opposite sex unless they are family or a work partner or whenever necessary. Boy/Girl friendships are forbidden and dating is considered the most dishonorable thing to do. If the couple were to be found out it would bring shame to both their names and their family names. Boys and Girls go to different schools from each other and marriages are arranged.

But like all rules, there are some people who defy this rule and talk to the opposite sex secretly, either by chat rooms or telephones or emails. There bare some people who would do anything to find love a different way, their own way.

Kaoru Kamiya was a good girl; she always obeyed her parents, had high grades in school, but her curiosity got the best of her.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but it needs to be so I can get you guys to understand the situation I know I lot of you who read this chapter, you would think that this story would never be true because dating cant possibly be forbidden. Let me tell you…it's true. In the Arab world this is exactly like this……girls and guys can't date and marriages are arranged….this is my friend's story……**

**Special thanks to DeeKaui for reviewing my new story, she is my beta-reader in this story and I wanted to thank her for being there to review my chapters give hug to Dee**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1 First Day

**Hi guys**

**Sorry it took soooo long to update……I was kinda busy at college that I had to write this while in class LOL**

**This fic is dedicated to my best friend in the whole world (by the way, Kaoru is playing her in this story) and also my beta reader DeeKaui you guys are the best**

* * *

Chapter 1 first day

There were butterflies in her stomach, and she kept clutching and unclenching the steering wheal of her car. She was so nervous because it was Kamiya Kaoru's first day in Tokyo College. She had no idea what to expect in college, but she was thankful that her best friend Misao Makimachi was going to the same college.

They had been friends ever since they were born, and they always stuck by each others side. Sure they fought sometimes, but they couldn't go five minutes before they would apologize to each other. And now after all these years they are finally going to college together.

Kaoru took a deep breath and passed through the main college doors. She saw many girls were already there and starting to socialize with each other.

"Hey Kaoru, over here" Kaoru heard Misao call her from behind.

Kaoru turned around to find her energetic friend waving at her; she made her way towards Misao.

"Hi Misao….were you waiting long?"

"No…..I just got here….can you believe that we both got accepted into the same college?….I can't wait to meet some new people!" Misao said excitingly.

"Yeah me too!"

After a minutes, they were asked to take their seats as the orientation was about to begin. A few minutes later a woman with short brown hair that was tied up in a low ponytail came up to the middle of the stage.

"Hello everyone, I am your year one supervisor, my name is Miss Tae…..welcome to Tokyo College" she said

"Being accepted into college is a big step in your lives, you have to work hard and follow the rules."

The girls groaned at the word 'rules'.

"Some of you are probably already friends and are expecting to end up all in the same class. However, that will not happen as we separated the girls so that everyone in your class would be a stranger to you" she announced.

"WHAT?" most of the girls cried out in unison.

"That's right girls; we want you to get to know as many girls in this college as possible"

The crowd of girls groaned in response.

"Also, cell phones are not allowed in this college and if you are found using one it will be confiscated and remain in custody for 24 hours. If she is caught again with it then it will be held for five days. The third time will be another warning and the forth will result in the girl being dismissed from the college." Miss Tae finished explaining the second rule.

"The third rule is once you enter the college, you will not be allowed to leave before your last hour of the day ends" Miss Tae continued.

Kaoru couldn't believe it; she wondered if she accidentally just entered a military camp in stead of a college. No cell phones, no freedom to go out!

"_Sheesh, if the education wasn't good, I would have never entered this damn college"_

"This sucks……why did we apply to this college again?" Kaoru heard Misao complain.

"Because…it has excellent courses for the careers we want in the future" Kaoru answered.

"I know….and that is the only reason what's keeping me from running out the door" joked Misao and the two girls laughed.

After Miss Tae explained the college system, the girls went to see where their classes were and to get their schedules. They were lucky because they both had the same time schedules, so they had the same breaks. They agreed to meet in the cafeteria when the first class is over.

Kaoru watched Misao go into the interior design building before making her way towards the architecture building. But as she neared her homeroom, she began to feel a little hesitant.

"_I don't know why I feel so nervous. What if the girls in my classroom don't like me…what if I don't fit in?"_ she stood outside her homeroom door.

"_It's now or never"_ and she took a deep breath and stepped in the classroom.

The classroom was full of girls chatting with each other and laughing. When Kaoru came in all of the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at Kaoru awkwardly.

"_Oh man…this is embarrassing" _she made her way towards a desk at a dark corner at the back of the classroom and sat alone.

"_Will I ever fit in here? Everyone seems to already know each other……I guess I'll always have Misao….but…."_ thought Kaoru as she gazed on her classmates talking and laughing

"Kaoru?" she jumped when she heard someone call her name, she tuned to look at the owner of the voice. Only to stare at a girl with long dark green hair staring at her.

"Ummm hi…..do I know you?" asked Kaoru_ "how did she know my name? She looks a little familiar but I can't place my finger on it"_

"Well not exactly but we have a very strong relationship" answered Shura

"My name is Shura Kamiya……I am your cousin"

"What?" Kaoru gasped in surprise_ "what does she mean by cousin?"_

"I'm a cousin….my father is your uncle from your fathers side……you know the one who used to live in the Kyoto?" Shura explained.

"Oh yea….I remember my father telling me I had a cousin in Kyoto…but I never met you…how did you know me?" asked Kaoru

"My dad has a few pictures of his family….he had one of you"

"It's great to finally meet you Shura" smiled Kaoru

"Come on and sit by me" said Shura as she pulled Kaoru to the front seats and they both sat down.

"So why did you sit in the corner all alone" asked Shura

"Well I ……..I was afraid that I wouldn't fit in" answered Kaoru as a blush worked its way on her cheeks.

"You are just as dad described you…..a shy girl" laughed Shura.

Their laughter was interrupted when they heard the door opened, the girls all stopped talking and shifted their gazes towards the teacher. He introduced himself as Mr. Houji Satojima then he started his lesson on basic math.

"This is boring….we already know this stuff" complained Shura as she opened her laptop and began to type

"Ummm……Shura what are you doing?" asked Kaoru opening her own laptop.

"I'm on this awesome chat room….if you want I'll give you it's name do you can go on it" smirked Shura.

"But isn't that not allowed in the college" protested Kaoru

"Who is going to know?"

"Alright you can tell me later if I get bored" Kaoru signed in defeat.

After two hours with Mr. Houji Satojima, Kaoru decided to call Misao on her cell to see if she is free for lunch.

"_so what if the college rules forbids cell phones…like Shura said, who is going to know….and anyway I've seen many girls ignoring this rule already so why cant I?" _thought Kaoru as she pulled out her cell and dialed Misao's number.

"Hello" answered Misao whispering after a few rings.

"Misao why are you whispering?" asked Kaoru

"I'm still in class….this god damned teacher asked us to stay for another hour….can you believe it?" answered Misao using the same low voice.

"Wait…cant she see you on the phone?" asked Kaoru

"Hehe…..I'm using my cells headphones and she thinks I'm talking with a friend about the lesson" giggled Misao

"Okay then…I'll catch you later then" said Kaoru ending the call.

Kaoru opened the doors of the cafeteria. It was swimming with girls and since she couldn't see her classmates anywhere, she decided to sit on one of the sofas in the corner. She sat down and logged on the college chartroom that only students and teachers can log into. Immediately she saw Shura online and decided to ask her the name of the website she told her bout earlier.

Chat room conversation

Shura: Hi Kaoru, where are you?

Kaoru: I'm in the cafeteria; my friend still has an hour to go before we can meet up…what you doing now

Shura: I'm going to head to the gym right now….wanna come? (Antica: yes it has a gym…my friend and I go there when we are free)

Kaoru: ummmm….I didn't bring any extra clothes with me

Shura: it's alright….maybe next time

Kaoru: I wanted to ask you the name of the website that you were talking about

Shura: sure

Shura types name of the website

Kaoru: thanks

Shura: see you in homeroom

Kaoru: ya…you too

End chat room conversation

* * *

**I know the first chapter is kinda boring, but I promise you it will get better….I just wanted you to get to what kind of college Kaoru and Misao are in.**

**If you are interested in a story based on real life……then you will enjoy DeeKaui's fic called………I certainly did**

**Thanks again for DeeKaui for looking over this chapter**

**And to all who reviewed**

**ItachiMer**

**Reignashii**

**iNfiNiTe MiRr0R**

**And last but not least my beta reader**

**DeeKaui**

**Antica**


	3. Chapter 2 First Conversation

I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait….but I've lost my inspiration to write this fic….but I'm not gonna give up….it may come back

**Bold:** conversation

"_Italic": _Kaoru's thoughts

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 First conversation**

Kaoru typed the name of the website on her laptop, and instantly the site opened. She began to browse through it created a user name so she could continue to go on that chat room.

"_What can I call myself?"_ she thought as she tapped her chin trying to think of the perfect name. Suddenly she remembered that her bed was covered with raccoon soft toys and covers.

"_That is the perfect name……raccoon girl!"_ Kaoru decided as she entered her new nick name onto the site.

While she was waiting for the site to load, she started to think about the upcoming project that Mr. Houji has assigned for them to do in two weeks.

**BING**

Kaoru snapped out her thoughts and looked at her laptop screen

**You have now entered the chat room**

Kaoru smiled as she began to scan the name of the chat members in the room, there were a lot of wacky nicknames and most of them were flirting online. Kaoru didn't wanted to flirt with a guy in a chat room, if that happened her parents will probably skin her alive. Kaoru shivered as she remembered what happened when they caught her older brother Sano flirting with a girl on his cell.

**BING**

She blinked as a message popped up on her screen from one of the members online. She quickly read it and her face twisted in disgust.

**Msg:**

**Lover boy: hi raccoon girl, I'm lover boy…you sound cute…..how about you and I get intimate. :D**

"_As if..."_ thought Kaoru as quickly typed her response to lover boy

**Raccoon girl to lover boy: Get lost loser**

After she sent it, Kaoru clicked the ignore button on her browser so she wouldn't receive any more of his messages.

"_Good riddance"_ she thought as she resumed scanning the screen.

One name caught her attention, he wasn't flirting with girls or talking trash like all the rest, he was just responding politely to anyone who talked to him.

"_I think I'll talk to him….he doesn't seem like the perveredt type…so one time wont hurt"_ she thought as she typed her msg to him.

**Conversation start:**

**Raccoon girl: hi…..Battousai……mind if we talk**

**Battousai: not at all**

**Raccoon girl: ummm……..can we talk in a private room…..this is my first time and I'm not feeling comfortable with everyone reading what I'm saying to you.**

**Battousai: sure…..just go to a room called 'wandering sword'….it's my own so no one is able to log in**

**Raccoon girl: thanks a lot….see you there **

**Conversation end**

Kaoru logged out and quickly logged in the 'Wandering Sword' room. For some reason, she felt excited to actually talk to his guy. She logged off the room that she was already in and quickly logged in the 'wandering sword' room.

**Conversation start**

**Raccoon girl: hi**

**Battousai: hey**

**Raccoon girl: thanks a lot….I really feel better now**

**Battousai: no problem………I felt that way when it was my first time too**

**Raccoon girl: so where are you from? **

**Battousai: Japan**

**Raccoon girl: me 2 I live in Tokyo…you?**

**Battousai: Kyoto….but I am currently in Honshu (1)**

**Raccoon girl: what are you doing in Honshu (1)?**

**Battousai: I work there……I'm a air craft engineer……and the factory that I work in is in Honshu….what do you do if you don't mind me asking**

**Raccoon girl: wow…….your job sounds really exciting…..I'm actually in my first day of college….I am studying architecture**

**Battousai: that's great where are you studying?**

**Raccoon girl: Tokyo College**

**Battousai: I hope you success in your studies**

**Raccoon girl: thanks …….where did you study?**

**Battousai: I studied in London……**

**Raccoon girl: London huh? Which college?**

**Battousai: JAUU (2)**

**Raccoon girl: WOW……..THAT IS IMPERSSIVE**

**Battousai: it's no big deal**

**Raccoon girl: no big deal? That is one of the best universities in the UK….you must have been smart to get in there**

**Battousai: no….just a couple of weeks of sleepless nights paid off**

**Raccoon girl: lol**

**Battousai: umm………how old are you?**

"_Should I tell him? I don't know…….I guess its okay…I mean I'm not the only 18 year old in Tokyo" _thought Kaoru as she continued to type

**Raccoon girl: I'm 18…you?**

**Battousai: I'm 21………..I want to ask you something but please don't take it the wrong way **

**Raccoon girl: ask away**

**Battousai: what's your name? It's okay if you don't want to say……I'm just curious**

"_M-my name? Well he sounds like a gentleman……but I can't trust him with my real name…I don't even know him"_ Kaoru thought.

**Raccoon girl: my name is Suki….what's yours**

"_I'm such a hypocrite……I gave him a different name and I ask him about his real name…well.. .he could give me a fake name like I did anyway"_ thought Kaoru

**Battousai: that is a very nice name………… thank you for trusting me with your **

**name …my name is Shinta**

**Raccoon girl: sure……Shinta a nice name too**

**Battousai: thanks**

**Raccoon girl: …..so now that I know you…your gonna take me around the world in a plane you designed **

**Battousai: lol…..of course**

**Raccoon girl: where will you take me?**

**Battousai: wherever you want**

**Raccoon girl: no you say it……I mean you designed the plane**

**Battousai: I would take you to London, France, and Germany**

**Raccoon girl: that sounds so wonderful**

**Battousai: hey Suki**

**Raccoon girl: yes Shinta**

**Battousai: would you mind…ummm……telling me what is your family name?**

**Raccoon girl: why do you want you know?**

**Battousai: don't worry….my intentions are anything but bad…I'm just curious….. That's all**

**Raccoon girl: you go first**

**Battousai: alright…..I'm a Seijuro**

"_Should I tell him…..I already gave him a false first name…..I don't have anyone in the Kamiya family who's name is Suki….so even if he tried something…Suki Kamiya doesn't exist"_

**Raccoon girl: I'm a Kasshin**

**Battousai: thank you for trusting me.**

**Raccoon girl: thank you too.**

**Battousai: **

**Raccoon girl: listen…I really like talking to you……do you usually come on this chat room**

**Battousai: yes I do **

**Raccoon girl: great……..hey Shinta…..I'm sorry but what do you look like? You got me curious….I hope you don't mind**

**Battousai: not at all…………although….you'd probably know me if we were in the same place….lol**

**Raccoon girl: why is that?**

**Battousai: well…..I have long red hair tied in a low ponytail at the nape of my neck, violent eyes and not exactly the tallest guy in a group.**

**Raccoon girl: red hair? Violet eyes? Are you sure you're Japanese?**

**Battousai: yes I am…….but my mom is Irish**

**Raccoon girl: that explains a lot**

**Battousai: your turn**

**Raccoon girl: well…….I have long black hair, usually tied up in a high ponytail with a ribbon, and blue eyes.**

**Battousai: you sound enchanting Suki……I'm glad I had the pleasure of talking to you**

**Raccoon girl: I'm glad too**

**Battousai: I got to go now….**

**Raccoon girl: oh…..well…will we ever talk again?**

**Battousai: tell you what? I'll give you my email and we can send messages to each other to see when we're going to come on this chat room okay?**

**Raccoon girl: sure….I'd like that**

**Both type emails**

**Raccoon girl: see ya**

**Battousai: see ya Suki**

**End of conversation**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Antica: that's it for now……..I know a lot is confusing right now…..like the name that Kenshin and Kaoru gave each other….but come on people….they are strangers, you cant expect them to give the real details yet

Honshu: is actually a island in Japan, I don't know if there really is a factory there, but this is a AU fic after all

JAUU: doesn't really exist, I made it up and it's supposed to stand for Japanese and UK university…corny I know….but what can I do?

**THANKS FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED….I LOVE YOU GUYS**

Kiarra-Chan

SushiLuver

Isolated Bubble Gum

muffacup

Reignashii

**AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO DeeKaui WHO IS MY BETA-READER FOR THIS FIC.**


	4. Chapter 3 First Emails

I just wanna make some things clear……I messed up when I said that dating is forbidden in all Arab countries…..it's not…….I'm was taking about some of the countries….thank you **Nat** for clearing that up for me

hit's head Antica no baka

**This chapter is a special b-day gift for my dear friend and beta reader DeeKaui...it's her birthday today **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEE**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Kaoru made her way towards the front steps of her house after parking her car in the driveway after her first day in college. She didn't get a chance to talk to Misao all day. Misao had accidentally got another girls' schedule and unfortunately only some of Kaoru's breaks are with Misao.

"_I guess I can always call her today"_ she thought as she walked through the front door.

She opened the door, took off her shoes and made her way towards the stairs, stopping when she noticed that her parents were sitting on the couch watching television. Her dad removed his gaze from the TV to meet his daughter's eyes.

"Hey there….how was the first day of college?" he asked.

"It was okay…..but you wont believe how many rules there are….it's like boot camp there," answered Kaoru.

"It's probably because the girls in your college were always running off during their breaks and not coming back….I've heard a lot of those things happening" said Sakura (Kaoru's mom) as she too shifted her gaze at her daughter.

"Probably….oh well….I'm going to my room now" said Kaoru as she climbed up the stairs but bumped into Sano halfway.

"Oh hi missy….how was college?" he asked.

"Hey Sano…..it was okay so far" answered Kaoru.

"Did you meet any good looking girls for me to meet" Sano smirked.

"You're still going after girls Sanosuke……sheesh haven't you learned your lesson the last time mom and dad caught you" yelled Kaoru but not loud enough for her parents to hear. on missy….I get bored so easily with the same girl!"

"You arrogant pervert……do you have no shame…..you are playing with girls' degnitises and honors….how can you even think like that?"

"Chill out missy…..i was just joking"

"Whatever….get out of my way roster head" said Kaoru as she pushed Sano aside and stomped towards her room.

"_I can't believe that Sano said that…he better be joking or I'm going to make him addicted to the taste of dirt" _thought kaoru as she enetered her room.

Her room was simple, lilac colored walls, a queen sized bed, a waredrobe and a dressing table that had perfumes, jewelry and some notebooks on top, just your average girl teenager room.

Kaoru changed into a confortable navy blue shirt with matching sweatpants and sat down on her bed and began to do her assignments, which she finished in an hour or so. Kaoru decided to call Misao and see what she was up too. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Misao's number.

"Hi Kaoru…what's up?" Misao picked up after a few rings.

"Hi Misao…..I'm doing okay…..how's the course?"

"I'm really enjoying it……even thought my profs will probably exhaust me with work. What about you? Anything new?"

"Well…..I like the class……and I met Shura"

"Shura?"

"Yea she's my cousin"

"YOU'RE COUSIN??"

"Ya…..remember my uncle that lives in Kyoto, she's his daughter"

"That's cool…..at least now you don't have to worry about fitting in with the class"

"Ya…..did you meet anyone yourself?"

"Well……..I did meet someone. Her name is Ayame…..she was pretty nice"

"Great"

"Oh Kaoru…..did you know what the paramedics course and the jewelry design has a mixture of boys of girls in the class"

"You're kidding"

"I'm not….I saw a few guys taking to girls…I was very surprised that he had the guts to talk to a girl like that in front of everyone…..but Ayame explained to me everything"

"_Wow I never knew that the college that class that are mixed…weird"_ thought Kaoru.

"Oh and Kaoru"

"Ya" said Kaoru taking a drink of water.

"I met my dream guy today" Misao gushed.

"WHAT" yelled Kaoru choking on the water.

Did Misao say what she thought she said? Misao the girl who doesn't believe in teenage love; the girl who is saving herself up for marriage; the girl who would make any body regret the day he was born if he tried something. Did she just say that she found her dream guy?

"_I never thought I would see the day" _thought Kaoru.

"Well it started out like this" said Misao as she started to began to explain.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Misao's teacher had just given them a 10 minute break between their 2 hour sessions. Ayame suggested that they go to the cafeteria to get a light snack. It sounded like a good idea since Misao hadn't eaten anything for breakfast except a piece of toast and she was starving. They started to walk towards the cafeteria, which wasn't very far to their class, almost next door.**

"**So what do you wanna get?" asked Ayame**

"**I think I'll get a coffee and chocolates…get double the energy" answered Misao**

"**Ya…after that lecture….I think I would need a red bull"**

**They got their things and went to pay for them at the register, but something stopped Misao dead in her tracks. It was a guy; a guy in a girl's only college standing next to the sandwich stall ordering something for him and a girl who stood next to him. Misao couldn't help but be drawn to his features, he was taller than her, short black hair that came to his nape, he wore a navy blue baseball hat, showing his beautiful turquoise eyes, Misao began to feel her face heat up and her heart felt like it would bounce right off her chest as she kept staring at him not noticing Ayame calling her.**

"**Hey Misao" said Ayame as she placed her hand on Misao's shoulder snapping her from the trance.**

"**Huh...what?" **

"**You were staring at the paramedic's guy for a long time….what's wrong with you?"**

"**Umm….nothing…just surprised…what is that guy doing here in an all girl's college?"**

"**Oh no one told you?"**

"**No. What?"**

"**Well….these guys are part of the paramedics course, it's a special program that Tokyo police sponsors to get people to sign up and work for them, it is mixed between girls and boys because of the low number that enter that major" explained Ayame **

"**Oh...so they study here huh? That's weird"**

"**Ya…but that's the system here"**

"**Are there any other courses that guys study with girls?"**

"**Yes….there is jewelry design…but that's it"**

"**I see"**

"**So why did you stare at him so much" Ayame teased making Misao blush like crazy.**

"**Ummm….I dunno...I mean... I…"**

"**You like him don't you?"**

"**What? No…I…"**

"**You do….I know that expression anywhere….I'd say you've fallen for him"**

"**That can't be….I mean…I don't even know him"**

"**Doesn't really matter……is your heart racing?"**

"**Umm….yes"**

"**Then I've proven my point then"**

"**That doesn't prove anything"**

"**Oh...then you won't mind if he's paying for that girl's meal do you?"**

"**What" yelled Misao as she spun around only to find that he and his companion were still waiting at the end of the line.**

"**Told you so"**

"**Okay I admit it…I am attracted to him"**

"**That's great Misao is he your first"**

"**Ya…but I don't understand….I usually don't believe in this kind of thing you know...so why am I feeling this way now?"**

"**Maybe because you haven't seen that guy before"**

"**Maybe…..do you know his name"**

"**Eager are we? Unfortunately no I don't"**

"**Bummer…well I guess I would call him navy cap...seeing is that he wore on already….until I find out his real name"**

"**Don't worry….you will...i'l even help you"**

"**Thanks Aya"**

"**Anytime...now let's get going...the break is almost finished"**

"**You go ahead….I still have to make my coffee" said Misao as the two girls separated.**

**After filling her cup with coffee and paid for it, Misao checked her watch only to find out that the class starts in 2 minutes.**

"**_Oh my god…..it's my first day and I'm going to be late….Misao you idiot"_ she thought as she quickly grabbed her cup of coffee and bag of chocolates and began to quickly walk towards the doors of the cafeteria, she tried to balance her things with one hand so that she could open the door, but had a little difficulty, before she knew it someone had already opened the door for her, she turned to thank them only to find navy cap standing in front of her, holding the door out for her. **

"**_That's so sweet of him, you don't find gentle men around often"_ she thought while blushing like no tomorrow**

"**Thank you" she said as she passed him and began to walk towards her class room.**

"**Excuse me miss" his voice stopped her dead in her tracks.**

"**_Or maybe he just wanted to do that so he could start flirting….typical guy argggg"_ she thought as she whirled around preparing to give him a piece of her mind.**

**When she saw him her mouth immediately snapped shut, there he was holding out her wallet for her to take. **

"**_I must have been in a hurry to get back to class that I must have forgotten it…oh my god…this guy is a real gentle man"_ she thought as she walked back towards him**

"**I noticed that you were in a hurry and that you forgot this on the counter" he said**

"**Thank you so much" she said as she took the wallet from his hand and raised her head to smile gratefully to him.**

**As soon as she did, both their eyes clashed with each other, it was as if a powerful force urging them to continue looking at each other, each getting lost in the other's eyes.**

"**My pleasure" he said breaking the tension between them and walked away. **

**Misao on the other hand stood still with the blush still on her cheeks, staring at his back until he disappeared from around the corner. **

"**_he is so…….so charming…..and polite…..nothing like the usual guys I come across to…..sigh…..OH MY GOD……I'M GOING TO BE LATE"_ thought Misao as she began to run towards her class**

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Wow…..I thought I would never see the day Misao. You falling for a guy….where are the flying pigs" said Kaoru as she took a moment to let the information sink in,

"Hey…..I'm not that hatful to guys you know……it's just like Ayame said…I haven't met navy cap before" protested Misao

"Whatever you say Misao….and count me, I'll help you find out his name"

"Thanks Kao….so what's up with you?"

"Well……I had a long break and I kinda went into a chat room"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I am Misao…and I met a guy"

"Really?"

"Yes…..believe it or not…..he isn't like all the other flirts that I saw there"

"Are you sure Kao? I don't want you to get into trouble with your parents, especially after what they did to your chicken head of a brother"

"I'm sure….he was so polite….almost shy….he didn't ask me for personal things only after I gave him permission...I think I can trust this one….I can feel that he is different…what do you think Misao….I know you have a sixth sense when it comes to guys and lying"

"Well….what happened between you too? I mean what did you tell each other?"

Kaoru began to explain exactly what her conversation with Shinta was like, after she finished there was a long silence before Misao interrupted.

"It feels weird Kao….I felt very comfortable with his guy when you were talking…I think that he really is different"

"You really think so Misao…coz I'm feeling kinda guilty that I gave him a false name and all"

"That is natural Kaoru…….I mean he could have given you a false name too"

"I guess that's true"

"Hey listen….I got to go...but I'll talk to you later k?"

"Okay…bye"

"Bye Bye"

Kaoru hung up and placed her cell in its special chair before she took out her laptop and checked her email, she felt her heart flutter when she noticed an email from Shinta, she ignored the other emails in her inbox and immediately opened it and began to read.

**Hi Suki**

**How are you? I hope you are well….it's Battousai from the chat room earlier….I don't know if you remember me or not. Anyway the reason why I'm emailing you is to confess something. I've lied to you, my name isn't Shinta Seijuro it's Kenshin Seijuro. I'm sorry that I lied to you, I would understand if you don't want to speak to me again, no hard feelings, I'm just glad that I had the chance to meet you**

**Take care**

**Yours truly,**

**Kenshin **

Kaoru stared dumbfounded over the email, Shinta sent an email apologizing to her for something that they both did to each other she suddenly felt very guilty, here he was apologizing like a true gentle man and she didn't even think of telling him the truth. She started typing her response to him.

Kenshin lay in his bed trying to read a book, but he didn't seem to have the attention span today, his thoughts kept drifting to his conversation with Suki he didn't know why, but he really felt guilty for not telling her the truth, both of them were surprisingly open to each other yesterday but when it got down to the names, he couldn't help but lie to the poor girl, she knew he shouldn't have, I mean she could have done the same but he still felt guilty. He decided to come clean and write an email apologizing and confessing his true name.

"_I hope she'll accept my apology…although I highly doubt that"_ he sighed finally giving up on his book and sat up on his bed stretching his stiff limps.

**Bing **

Kenshin shifted his gazed towards his computer, a message box saying **"You Got Mail"** had just popped up on his screen, hoping it would be Suki, he sat down on his desk and opened the email, smiling when he saw that it was in fact from her. He began to read.

**Hi Kenshin,**

**How are you? I'm doing well, and yes I do remember you. What I wanted to say is that I'm glad you told me you real name, you don't have to feel guilty about it I understand your reasons, I'm just glad that you wanted to be honest with me and I admire that, at least you had the guts to confess first coz I too lied to you, my name isn't really Suki Kasshin, it's Kaoru Kamiya. I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier. But I do now. It's funny huh? I guess we both felt guilty about it. I do hope we keep talking to each other; I really enjoy talking to you**

**Take care,**

**Yours truly,**

**Kaoru**

Kenshin stared wide-eyed at the email; he read it one more time, twice and the third time.

"_Wow……we turned out the same already….we both gave false names and felt guilty…I'm glad that she forgave me"_ he thought as he typed his response.

**Hi Kaoru,**

**I'm glad you are doing well, and I'm am extremely happy that you accepted my apology that lifted a great weight off my shoulders, I really didn't expect that you too have given me a false name too. To tell you the truth I like Kaoru much better, I feel that it suits you. I really liked talking to you too and I hope that we would talk more. I have to go to my shift now but I will email you tomorrow k**

**Talk to you later **

**Kenshin **

* * *

**I hope u guys liked it**

**please review**


End file.
